Eleven Remembers
by neyney176
Summary: No body knows who he is. But indeed, it is true. Eleven remembers. I sorta got the idea from this video, gonna give it credit. Here's the title... search it on youtube: Rose is Still Around (Eleven/Rose, Rose/10.5)


_**I got a quick author's note for all y'all... **_

_**First off, I don't own or write the Doctor Who shows. Nor do I think this as a prediction for any episodes to come, though it would be so very awesome to see some of the characters involved in this back on the show. Seriously. Moffat, if you read this, please. For the sake of some of us out here who still believe in the characters coming back, please.**_

_**Secondly, I love Doctor Who, great, awesome show there, watch if ya haven't already, if you want of course... but I am NOT British... please forgive me if I mess any of the language up or anything, because I don't know what they might say compared to what an American might say in the same situation. Sorry! But I seriously, love y'all's accents. I mean seriously, who doesn't love a British accent?**_

_**Also, it might not be clear, but the Doctor in this story is the Eleventh Doctor, played by Matt Smith. Not the Tenth Doctor, played by David Tennant. Both of them are great actors though! Plus they're, like, total dreamboats... Sorry random fangirl moment there.**_

_**That's all! Read on now, hope you like this!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Doctor stepped out of a smoking TARDIS. Something had malfunctioned. The TARDIS had brought the Doctor to the nearest place it remembered.

He coughed. "No, no no! What's wrong this time?" He shouted at it. He gave it a swift kick, but grabbed his foot in pain. "Ow!" He shouted, looking at the TARDIS again and sighing. "I'll have to fix you later... That'll be a pain... Now where am I?" He looked around for the first time, taking in his surroundings. He began thinking that the place he had landed in seemed strangely familiar. He was on a beach.

Suddenly, his racing thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello, are you lost?" A young boy asked him.

"Quite possibly. Where am I?" Said the Doctor, spinning around and focusing

"Well, it's a long name... My older sister told me it once... She said it was also translated in to something... She definitely said three words... Something about a wolf..."

The Doctor suddenly thought that he might know where he was. "Bad Wolf Bay?"

The boy nodded, his face lighting up. "Yeah, that's what my sister told me!"

"You have a sister?"

The boy nodded. "And a mummy and a daddy. And a puppy dog named Kyle. And a kitty cat named Mittens."

"That's nice." The Doctor had his attention back on the TARDIS, only half able to hear the boy. "And what did you say your name is again?"

"I never gave it to you, mister. Mummy says I shouldn't tell strangers things like my name and address and phone number. She says it could be dangerous."

"Ah, but you can tell me. I'm not bad man. I help people. I'm the Doctor."

"Like the one that fixes people up and helps them?"

"Of sorts."

"Oh! Okay then! My name is Tony!"

The Doctor knew he had heard that name somewhere before, though he couldn't quite remember.

"What's your mum's name, then?"

"Jackie! Her and my daddy are married!"

"What about your daddy?"

"Pete iks what mummy calls him, but other people call his Peter."

"A-And your sister?" The Doctor was starting to piece things together. He almost dared to hope. If this boy was who the Doctor thought that he might be, then the universe might be making some kind of deal with him. He didn't care about the other side of the deal, if this Tony boy's sister was who he dared to hope it was, then he would do anything for just another glance at her.

"Her name?"

The Doctor nodded. "Your sister's name."

"Okay! Ro-"

A shout came from farther down the beach, interrupting the boy. A girl with blonde hair was running towards them.

The Doctor looked at the girl and smiled.

"Tony, why are you talking to strangers?!" The girl shouted.

"He said that he is a Doctor like the one that helped me with my wrist!"

"Tony, come here!" The girl shouted sternly, glaring at the Doctor, not even recognizing him. Another man ran toward the girl. Tony ran to his sister.

"Sorry, Rose, please don't tell mum if I did something wrong!"

Rose took Tony's hand. "Oh fine, as long as you don't go ranting off that I brought you down here and let you wander alone."

"Agreed!" Tony said, eagerly shaking her hand as if they had just made a business deal.

The Doctor knew who those two were.

One was basically part of him, though a different part of him now.

And the other... She meant the universe to him.


End file.
